I'm Always Here
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: Sequel to Counting On You: After having their twins Kendall and Carlos now have to go through the process of raising them. What happens when the CIA gets involved? And why does it leave them running for their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YAAAY! IT"S FINALLY HERE! WOOP WOOP WOOP. I know that a lot for you have been waiting for this and I am terribly sorry for the longest wait ever. Just so you guys won't cuss me out I give you this long first chapter. If you haven't read the previous story, Counting On You then you need to go read it now or you're going to be terribly lost while reading. And now I present you the first chapter of I'm Always Here. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Carlos' POV

It had been about 5 months since I had the children and things were going absolutely amazing. They were growing well and everyone was so helpful and encouraging. Now it's kind of sad to see us sort of spread out. We all had been living in Minnesota together but now we're all moving to different places, luckily, they're all in the same state of California. It just seemed like the place to be for all of us. Well, maybe not Logan but he's going to support James, who is going to be a world-class model. Not to mention, they have really good medical schools there. Logan's words not mine.

Dak and Camille are going into acting together and Dak is also trying to be a singer which is great. They are also living together at Dak's parent's mansion which they gave to him so I should be saying his mansion but you get my point.

James and Logan are living at Palm Woods hotel. It's like a hotel for the future famous. I hear that their place is really nice and super clean but I heard it from Logan so I'm pretty sure that he's been in charge of the decorating and picking up after James.

Me and Kendall were the last of us to move from Minnesota.

I was surprised by the sight of, I guess I would call them, my fans. They were waiting for me at the airport since I tweeted about it. My mom said that Twitter wasn't exactly the best thing to do because people will just be nosy but I told her that I had to keep the world updated on us. She was just mostly upset that we were leaving. It wasn't like she couldn't come with us or come visit.

Basically, this day was like prom and graduation all over again. Prom because of all the pictures we were taking with the people, which seemed to show up more and more and I think I saw a paparazzi but I doubted it. Graduation because of how mine and Kendall's mom were crying just like they did on graduation. It was kind of embarrassing but most of the people there just awed at her and laughed when Kendall told them not to encourage them.

I'm not saying I'm not going to miss this place but I'm starting my own life. I can't be living at home with our parents and try to raise two children. I am going to miss the extra hands around the house though. I would hire people but I don't want my children to be raised by nannies. Just because we are rich doesn't mean that we are going to spend tons of money on unnecessary things.

When they finally let us go, after kissing the babies tons of times, we made our way through airport security. The strollers and everything made things complicated and I don't know how many times we had to go through the metal detector with the babies before we realized that they both had on matching necklaces that Kendall's mom gave them. The necklaces both were a circle with their initials on the inside.

Oliver seemed to love the sound of the metal detector buzzing because every time Kendall walked through with him he would smile and make noises. I was putting Hailey back into her stroller as she began to doze off. I knew this was going to happen because she woke up in the middle of the night wide awake.

Kendall had to stay up with her and they eventually woke up the dog, Daisy, and started making noise. I have no idea how long they stayed up though because I went back to sleep with Oliver. When they came through the final time Kendall sighed when it didn't go off. I could tell he was exhausted as he put Oliver into the stroller as I put the baby bags in the bottom.

"I'll push it." I told him.

We had a twin stroller and Oliver was constantly making noises. He loved being in the front to see all of the people and things while Hailey slept in the back. Kendall was slowing down the closer we got to the plane. I bet he would listen to me now when I tell him to go back to sleep. Most of the time when Hailey wakes up in the middle of the night all you have to do is leave her there and she'll eventually go back to sleep. But no, he just had to go check on her. The second she saw him look over into her crib, she just had to be picked up.

As we reached the gate we saw that we had to wait a while. Kendall sighed and laid out on the row of chairs and told Oliver to shush. It seemed like he did the complete opposite and got louder. I checked and see if his last wave of sounds had woken up Hailey but she seemed to just tune them out as she slept, something I bet Kendall wishes he could do. I tried not to laugh as he groaned, trying to get comfortable. The second he seemed to relax they announced our flight was now boarding. I decided to let him sleep until most of the people got on. I gave the stroller to the lady by the gate, taking the babies out before going back to Kendall.

"Kendall." I said and he opened his eyes to look at me.

"Come on, we have to board the plane." I told him.

He sat up and grabbed Hailey and her bag before he walked towards the gate. I followed him with a noise making Oliver and his bag. We boarded, giving the lady our tickets and finding our seats in business class. Having babies on planes was one thing but having babies and being crowded was on a whole different level.

That's why we chose business class over Economy. First class would've been too much and it didn't matter because as we boarded we saw that it was full. Kendall and Hailey was a row behind me and Oliver since it was only two seats and we wanted window seats. Kendall strapped Hailey's carrier in and put the bag on the ground in front of her before he flopped in his seat.

I smiled at him as I strapped Oliver's carrier in. I went to put Hailey's pacifier in her mouth for when her ears started to pop. I leaned down and kissed my sleepy blonde fiance before doing the same with our sleeping daughter. I sat down and Oliver was smiling at me. I was glad I made sure to change them in the car on the way here. There shouldn't be anything until we land or are close to doing so. There were a couple of girls that looked ready to go to the beach when we got there sitting in the row next to us. I took Oliver out of his seat so I could find his pacifier.

"Aww, he's so cute." One of them said.

"Yeah." The other one agreed.

"Say thank you." I told him and he smiled at them before screaming as loud as ever. I hurried and put the pacifier in his mouth as he laughed at everyone jumping.

"Sorry." I apologized before placing him back in his seat. I raised the window for him to look out and hopefully keep him distracted. I sent a quick text to my mom telling her that we were safely on the plane and about to leave. When she replied that she was going to visit the second we got settled, I smiled before turning off my phone.

We were about halfway through the flight and all three of them were knocked out. I was sort of glad that Oliver was sleep because he kept wanting to be held. Then he kept wanting to touch everything on the plane. He ended up taking the barf bag and ripping it. I had to take it away from him so he wouldn't eat it. If I didn't he would've tried. I looked back at my fiance and smiled. He was still sleeping like a baby, next to my baby. I laughed a little at my own joke before realizing how weird I must look for laughing at nothing. I turned back around and settled into my seat.

"Excuse me." The girl next to me said.

"Yes."

"I just wanted to tell you that he is adorable." She said, smiling.

"Please don't talk to her, she's going to start asking you personal questions." Her friend next to her said, making me laugh a little as the girl sent her a glare.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really bored. You would think something that costs so much would be entertaining." She said, her friend turning and ignoring her.

"Yeah, I think they should have more than just this. Not to mention, they should have better food."

"Exactly, it seemed like he loved it though." She said gesturing towards Oliver.

"Oh please, he'll eat anything, literally. If he can get his hands on it, he'll try to eat it." I told her.

"Now, now, let's not bore any of the passengers with your talk about the kids." I heard someone say. I turned to see it was Kendall, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh, please, you wouldn't shut up to your mother when you thought Hailey said Dada."

"No, she said it. You just didn't hear it." He said, smiling at me.

"Right, just like I didn't hear when you fell down the steps."

"I didn't fall, Daisy got in my way and she tripped me."

"Well, that's what you get when you teach a dog to follow people down the steps." I said, smiling as he playfully glared at me.

"We went over this. I didn't want you getting hurt and risk losing the babies."

"Like a pregnant person can't walk down the steps." I said before turning back around in my seat. I looked over to see the girl staring at me in shock.

"Here comes the questions." Her friend said.

"Wait a minute." The girl said, ignoring her friend.

"Are you two together?" She asked us.

"That's obvious." Her friend said. The girl seemed deep in thought and I looked back at Kendall to see him paying attention to her too. When I turned back to her she gasped.

"You're Kendall and Carlos!" She yelled.

"Shh!" We both told her, in fear of her waking the babies. She covered her mouth and slouched in her seat, like moving lower was going to lower her voice.

"I'm so sorry." She said, sitting back up.

"And Yes we are." I told her.

"Oh my god, I'm sitting next to Carlos and Kendall." She squealed. She looked at her friend and I guess she expected her to freak out too but she just gave her a 'What?' look.

"That's Carlos and Kendall." She told her.

"From Ellen." She added and her friends eyes got as big as golf balls.

I don't know why but they both looked at my stomach before looking back at Kendall and then at me. I smiled at Kendall and he seemed to do the same. The girls just seemed to be frozen in shock. I was about to say something but the second I opened my mouth it seemed to bring them out of their shock.

"Oh my god, can we have your autographs?"

"Yeah, you two are like, legends."

I smiled at how the friend, who was looked like she was bored, was now as excited as her friend. They reached in their carry-on bags and brought out pads and pens. One of them handed it to Kendall and one to me. I signed it and switched with Kendall. We had always talked about if something like this happened.

We agreed that with our signatures they would have a heart around them. I always signed at the bottom and he signed at the top. The last one signing would put a heart around it. The girls seemed to squeal as we seemed to mirror each other's movements before both drawing a heart around out names. We handed them back to the girls and they looked at each other before looking back at the pads.

"Our first autographs." The girls squealed before throwing their hands over their mouths.

"Sorry." They told both of us.

"So what are you girls doing going out to California?" Kendall asked them.

"Well, we were just going to meet some friends but you can't go to California and not go celebrity searching and stuff right. Not to mention Venice Beach." The more excited friend said.

"What about you two?" The other friend asked.

"Don't tell anyone but we're moving there to be with our friends and get away from the cold." I told them.

"Don't worry our lips are sealed."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving in California in just a few minutes so we would like to ask that you take your seats and fasten your seatbelts."

"I guess we're getting there sooner than I thought." Kendall said as I fastened my seat belt.

I turned to him and said, "You were sleep the whole time."

"I know. It makes the time go faster." I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed.

"You guys are so adorable." The more excited friend said, making me and Kendall blush.

"Thank you." We both said in unison which only seemed to make her smile at us more.

As the plane began to land, both of the babies seem to wake up at the same time. The second Oliver was woke, everyone knew about it. He started making noises, trying to look out the window. Then he wanted me to pick him up. I put his pacifier back in his mouth before I shook my head. He looked like he was about cry but he didn't.

Thank God.

When the plane landed we gathered our things and children before exiting. The second we stepped off of the plane we could feel the warm California air, which was a pleasant change from the coldness of Minnesota. We made our way down the escalator with everyone else down to baggage claim.

We were surprised to see a man standing there with a sign that said, "Knights."

I looked over at Kendall and he shrugged, switching Hailey to his other arm. We approached the man an he smiled at us.

"Kendall and Garcia Knight?" He asked us.

"Not, yet." I told him, blushing a little at him thinking we were already married.

"So sorry, Mrs. Garcia told me that you two were together."

"We are, just not married yet."

"Carlos, you're getting side tracked. Who sent you?" Kendall asked the man.

"And you weren't listening. My mom sent him because she also told him that we were together."

"I have your bags ready in the limo to head to your estate." The man told us. I nodded and followed him shushing Oliver from making noises.

"Carlos! Carlos! Can we please have a picture!" Someone screamed.

I turned around to see two teenage girls running over to us. I sat Oliver down and Kendall did the same with Hailey. They were so excited to take pictured with us it was unreal.

"Bye bye girls." Kendall said once we were finished.

"I still can't believe people want to take pictures with us and get our autographs." I said to Kendall.

"I still don't know why? All we did was have sex and make two babies."

"Two beautiful babies." I corrected him, smiling.

When we reached the limo I looked at Kendall and he smiled at me. The limo was white with a gold sign that had the words Knight in the middle of the side. The driver opened the door for me and I strapped Oliver in before climbing in myself. I could see Kendall putting Hailey in on the other side before he climbed in.

The driver closed both of our doors before he began to drive to our house. Kendall laid out on the floor of the limo, making both of our children laugh at how silly he did it. I looked down at him and chuckled myself. He blew a kiss to me and I blew one back before pulling out my phone. I knew there was only one person that could've arranged all of this.

"Mom?"

"Hey, I'm glad you guys made it there safe."

"Did you arrange all of this?" I asked her. I wanted her to admit to it before I said anything.

"Yes but before you get mad I want you to wait until you get to the house."

"But mom you know I said I didn't want-"

"To do anything extravagant, I know. Just think of this as a pre-house warming gift."

"Okay. Whatever you say."

"Have fun and call me when you get a chance."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you and tell Kendall and my grand babies I love them too."

"I will, bye."

"Bye." She said before I hung up.

"Your mom did all this?" Kendall asked, sitting up from the floor, pushing the diaper bags over with his foot.

"Yeah and she says I shouldn't get mad until we get to the house."

"What do you thinks there?"

"I don't know, probably a huge gift or something." I said with a shrug.

"She's going to spoil the children."

"I know."

I laid back on the seat in the middle and yawned. I knew I was going to have to get use to the time changes. I gasped when Kendall appeared over me.

"Tired?" He asked and I nodded.

"You should've went to sleep on the plane." He smirked when I glared at him before he leaned down and kissed me.

"When was the last time we had sex?"

"Kendall!"

"What?"

"Not in front of the kids."

"They don't know what we're talking about."

I glanced over and saw both of them looking at us. Kendall took that opportunity to start kissing and sucking on my neck.

"You're going to leave a hickey."

"Of course I am."

"No, I wasn't asking. It was more of a war-" I was cut off by my own moan when he gave a hard suck, biting down a little. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him back a little.

"Come on babe, we haven't done it in so long."

"We did it on Father's day."

"That was like five months ago."

"It was one month ago."

"That's still too long." He whined. I was about to reply but the limo screeched to a halt. We both screamed as we fell out of the seat. I landed on Kendall and he smirked up at me.

"So sorry Mr. Garcia and Mr. Knight. Someone slammed on their brakes in front of me."

"It's fine." Kendall called out to him.

He brought his hands up to rub on my butt. I grabbed them and pulled them away, placing them above his head.

"Someone wants sex just as much as me." He said, noticing my growing bulge that I was trying to calm.

"Shut up." I said, moving off of him.

"Wait." He said, grabbing me by my thighs.

"Can we stay like this, please?"

I sighed and laid down on his chest.

"Don't try anything."

"Of course not, not until we get in the house that is." I hid my smirk from him by turning my head into his neck. His hands went to my butt and I couldn't help my smirk from widening.

"Kendall."

"Relax, I'm just resting my hands."

We laid like this for a while and it was a little too quiet. I turned around to see the twins staring out the window, mesmerized. I sat up to see where we were. We were going through some neighborhood.

"Get up, where almost here."

"How do you know."

"Because I see houses."

"That doesn-"

"Just get up."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You're still on me."

"Oh."

"Never mind, I can get up." He said before he raised up, pulling me into a hug.

"Oh, we are here." He said, before the limo came to a stop. We both jumped when Oliver let out a scream in which Hailey soon joined in.

"Why are our babies so loud?" Kendall asked me.

I shrugged before giving him a kiss as the driver opened the door. I moved off of him and climbed out of the limo. The driver had the baby bags so I grabbed Oliver and Kendall grabbed Hailey.

I stood at the front of the house and was in complete awe. It was beautiful. I walked up the steps and down the bath. I noticed that there was a front door and two side doors on each side of me.

"This looks awesome." Kendall commented.

I followed the driver up to the front door and he opened it. When we walked in the first thing I noticed was the painting and flowers. I looked up and saw a sky light that provided the light for this space. I sat Oliver down before taking him out of his carrier. He started messing with my face and smiling at me. I saw Kendall doing the same with Hailey.

"Which way?" He asked me. We made a left and headed towards where I think was the kitchen.

"SURPRISE!" Our friends screamed which made Oliver and Hailey scream. Camille, Dak, James, and Logan were here. We all greeted each other with hugs.

"Come on, you have to see the view." Logan said. We followed him to the outside patio area.

"Woah." Kendall said, as we walked through the grass.

"Look at the little pool." I commented.

"Look at the hot tub."

We walked over to the fencing and looked at the view. There was a highway at the bottom of the hill and you could see buildings in the distance but everything else was hills.

"This house is amazing." Kendall said from behind me.

* * *

Here's a couple of pictures of the house I got inspired from. It's a real house too. ** /9qtbvu9**

* * *

The sun was starting to set and we could see it happen clearly. I was laying in one of the white lounge chairs cuddling with my fiance. James and Logan were doing the same in the other lounge chair while Dak and Camille played with the babies on a blanket in the grass. I knew that in a few we were going to have to give them a bath and I doubt they would want to help. The first time we gave them a bath, water was everywhere. My mom had to step in and help us but now we had it down. Well, I did. Kendall never really paid much attention. He would just ask if I needed help. Kendall sat up and patted his pockets.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I never called my mom!" He said, getting up and running into the house. I shook my head and laughed as the babies screamed because he was running so fast.

"They are so loud." Camille said.

"Yeah, when did they get like this?" Dak asked.

"I don't know. It just came out of no where. I'm surprised we didn't get kicked off of the plane."

"Who's the loudest?" Camille asked.

"Oliver, but only because Hailey was tired. Not to mention, she's been rather quiet lately. She rarely gets this excited and loud."

James got up and told Logan he was going to the bathroom. I turned to Logan and he was staring out at the view of the hills.

"You alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said before there was a silence. I was sitting back, waiting for Kendall to come back.

"Hey, Carlos?"

"Yeah."

"Is it hard?"

"What?"

"Raising children."

I perked up at the subject.

"Why? Are you and James thinking about adopting?"

"What!? No." He said, blushing a little.

"Well, to answer your question. It's not really hard, just...challenging. Sometimes they cry at the wrong time and place but I think it more difficult with us because we have twins but once you get into the swing of things it gets really easy."

"Oh."

"Why the sudden interest in kids?" Camille asked from where she and Dak was. Dak not really paying attention to the conversation because he was playing with Oliver and his bear.

"No reason, I was just wondering if you guys would need any help. I can take off some classes and stuff to help."

"You don't have to do that. We're fine. Like I said, once you get the swing of things then you can do stuff easier."

"What you guys talking about?" Kendall said, coming back.

"Nothing, just kids. What did your mom say?"

"She said that she's coming out here with your mom the first chance they get."

"As long as they don't cry I'm fine with it." I said, rolling my eyes, remembering how dramatic the were at the airport.

"Is it that bad?" Dak asked with a laugh.

"They cry about everything we or the kids do. First it's about us getting older and not being kids anymore then it's about them getting old." I told him.

"Yeah, my mom thought she saw a grey hair and she screamed so loud she woke the babies up. She did all of that and it was a piece of lint or something." Kendall said, sitting back down next to me. James came back and seemed to think of something.

"Hey, babe did you ever ask if they needed help?" He asked Logan.

"Yeah, Carlos said they got the swing of things so they don't need it."

"What?" Kendall asked looking at me.

"What? I'm perfectly fine-"

"No you are not."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh."

"How do you figure that?"

"You're always asking for my help."

"You're their father. You're obligated to help me and us together is enough help." I told him.

"You guys fight like an old married couple." Camille commented.

"Speaking of which, have you guys set a date?" James asked.

"No, not really, we've been busy with the children." I told him.

"So you do need help."

"No, Logan, we don't need help. We just need to pick a date."

"Oh, babe, the doctors called to tell us that they are having some get together for special cases like ours and some others at the zoo." Kendall told me.

"Why don't you all come with us?" I suggested to everyone.

"When is it?"

"Saturday." I told Camille.

"I have an audition in the morning but I can make it." James said and Logan nodded.

"We can make it." Dak said and Camille nodded too.

"So, I guess we'll see you guys Saturday because I've got an audition and Logan has a class to get to." James said, standing and pulling Logan up with him.

"Yeah, we need to head on out as well." Dak said as he and Camille stood up. They handed Hailey to me and Oliver to Kendall before we walked them to the door.

"Thank you guys for being here." Kendall said as we exchanged hugs with everyone.

"See you guys Saturday." Camille said before giving the children a kiss on the cheek and leaving. Once they were gone Kendall closed the door and I headed upstairs.

"It's time for a bath." I announced.

I headed into the kids room that was beautifully decorated in an island theme. Their names were over their cribs and the walls had a wallpaper of a beach. Their bathroom was a cream color that had their names over the mirror. It was really beautiful.

"Are you getting in the bath with them?" I asked Kendall.

"Yeah." He said coming into the room already in his underwear with a towel over his shoulder. I handed him Hailey before starting the bath water since Kendall never really got it right. Once everything was ready Kendall stripped out of his underwear and climbed in.

"Who do you want to wash first?" I asked him.

"Um, Oliver and then I can get Hailey." He said and I handed him Oliver.

"Be careful because you know when you take off his diaper he might pee." I warned him.

"Oh, please. He wouldn't do that."

"Okay." I said, walking out of the bathroom with Hailey in my arms. I got out their pajamas from the bag even though I was sure the closet was stocked with baby clothes. I just didn't feel like looking for the proper pajamas when I knew where they were in the suitcase. I laid their clothes on their cribs before I heard Kendall scream. I walked into the bathroom and saw Kendall wiping his face as Oliver laughed his butt off.

"He peed on me!" Kendall yelled.

"I told you." I said, sitting on the counter, placing Hailey in my lap.

After getting over the shock and splashing water in his face, Kendall washed up Oliver. About halfway through the washing, Oliver was drifting off to sleep and Hailey was doing the same in my arms. I stood up and held her in the air. She sleepily smiled down at me.

"Here, he's going to sleep on me." Kendall said, holding Oliver up.

I grabbed him while handing him Hailey. I dried Oliver off before putting lotion on him and by the time he was in his pajamas he was knocked out. I put him in the crib and when I walked into the bathroom Kendall held Hailey up to me. I took her and dried her off before putting lotion on her and putting her pajamas on. She was sleep when I was done drying her off. I placed her in the crib and walked back into the bathroom.

Kendall held his arms up to me while saying, "Come on, time to wash you up too."

"Are you going to dry me off and rub lotion on me?" I asked him jokingly.

"Whatever you want."

I laughed before grabbing their dirty clothes and taking them to the hamper in the corner of their room.

"I'm serious." Kendall said from the bathroom.

"I'm not taking a bath with you because we're not doing it in the kid's tub." I told him as I set up the baby monitor. I took the smaller piece with me into our room and took off my clothes. I could hear Kendall walking around through the baby monitor.

"Goodnight, my little angel. Sleep tight." I heard him say to Hailey.

"And goodnight, my little rockstar. Sleep tight." He said to Oliver before I heard him leave. I headed to the shower in our bathroom and began to wash up.

Today was a long day, from Minnesota to California with a sleeping husband and two children. I can't see how some families did it with like twelve kids. Two was enough for me. I turned around in the shower and jumped when I saw Kendall looking at me.

"Don't do that!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just had to get a look at that ass of yours before I went to sleep since you won't let me have it."

"Maybe if your good enough you can reclaim it sometime very soon."

I saw him smirk at that before he left with a wink. I chuckled before finishing up my shower. When I came out he wasn't in the bed like I thought he would be. I dried off and put on some underwear before heading downstairs with the baby monitor clipped to my side. I found him in the kitchen.

"What're you doing?" I asked him as he roamed through the fridge in only his boxers.

"Looking for a snack." He told me.

"But I'm right here."

"Don't tease me like that." He said quickly making me laugh.

I headed out to where the patio was and laid out on one of the couches. It was so soft and it was the perfect temperature outside. A few minutes later Kendall came out with some milk and cookies. He offered me some but I refused not really hungry for a snack since we had pizza for dinner. I don't know why he was eating anyway.

I took the baby monitor off and sat it on the coffee table in front of me before settling back into the couch, looking at the stars. Once Kendall was finish his cookies and milk he cut off the light that was over us before he got on the couch with me, spooning me.

"You smell like chocolate." I told him.

"Are you going to eat me?" He asked.

"Very funny." I said before we laid there in silence and I began to drift off to sleep. Everything was perfect. We had the perfect house along with our small but perfect family and to set it off our love was nothing but perfect. Nothing was going to tear us apart.

* * *

**A/N: Just so you won't get mad I'm going to tell you now. Things are going to progress from here. I am sorry if this was somewhat boring as a first chapter but it will get better. Trust me on that. I hope that I didn't disappoint and I hope everyone is looking forward to more. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys don't know how lucky you are that I love you guys. Seriously, this wasn't suppose to be up until September but I just really wanted to post the next chapter. Not to mention how long this is. I can't promise this length will be every chapter but I'll try. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

I sat up at the sound of crying but was hit with a ray of sunshine. Welcome to California. I immediately pulled the blanket above my head to shield me from the sun. I climbed out of the bed and held the blanket up as I walked out of the room. I saw Kendall walk out of the bathroom and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Good morning." I said, dropping the blanket in the hallway.

"Morning." He said, giving me a kiss on the cheek as I passed him, heading into the babies' room.

"I was going to sit their clothes out and I was going to dress them and everything before you woke up." Kendall said from the door as I picked up our daughter. She laid her head on my shoulder. I pushed her hair back and kissed her cheek.

"Well, you can still get Oliver dressed. I got Hailey." I told him as I walked over to the closet.

At some point during the week Kendall managed to put everything in the closet. I opened the door and walked down the small steps there, cutting on the light. Hailey held her little hand up to cover her eyes as I walked over to the section where her clothes were. I pulled out a little light blue dress and white shoes with light blue flowers and put them on the lounge chair in the middle of the room.

I saw Kendall come in with Oliver to see my little boy was still sleep. I walked over to where the diapers and wipes were, grabbing two diapers and handing one to Kendall. I moved and sat on the lounge chair, laying Hailey on my lap as I changed her diaper. Once I was finished, I started to dress her.

"Hey, what colors are you dressing Hailey in?" Kendall asked me.

"What happened to them not being all matchy matchy?"

"They won't be because I'm not putting my son in a dress."

"No, I meant, color wise."

"Well, you know how people think it's adorable when twins dress in the same colors."

"Fine, she has on light blue and white. See." I said, holding her up. Kendall grabbed a light blue color shirt and white shorts for Oliver. I walked over to the far side of him and grabbed Oliver's white shoes for him.

"Thank you." He said, taking the shoes from me and beginning to change Oliver.

"Kendall you know how he is in the morning." I warned him.

"Right, peeing." He said undoing the diaper. He seemed to wait before removing it. He quickly put on the other diaper before pulled on Oliver's shirt, shorts, socks, and shoes. He stood up and met me by the entrance to the closet. I stepped out and he followed, closing the door behind him.

"I'll take the kids and get our breakfast ready and you can pick out clothes for us to wear." Kendall told me and I handed him Hailey before heading into our bedroom while he headed downstairs.

I stopped at the entrance to our closet before cutting on the lights. I watched as the lights in the walkway lit up first, going all the way to the back, before the lights on the walls came on. It was pretty awesome.

I stepped down the little steps and headed down the walkway, looking for something we could wear. Something that will keep us cool but won't have us showing so much skin. I decided to grab his white cargo shorts and my white jean shorts. I bit my lip as I stared at our matching light blue polo shirts.

I knew Kendall was going to say something about us matching but we would look so cute. I grabbed my light blue polo shirt and grabbed a regular light blue shirt. He wouldn't be matching exactly, just all the same colors. I cut off the light and watched as all the lights seem to go in reverse in how they cut off. It was still awesome. I headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Seriously." Kendall said the second he saw me with our clothes. I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

"I think we would look so cute being in the same colors." I told him, laying the clothes on the chair before walking over to him.

"Can we just match this once? Pleeeease. We can fool around when we come back if you say yes."

"Fine but we aren't fooling around we're having sex."

I quickly put my hand over his mouth and he moved it.

"What?" He asked me and I looked over at the kids in their high chairs. They both just looked at us.

"Carlos, they don't know what we're talking about."

"I still don't want their first words to be s-e-"

"Sex."

"Would you try to spell it out for once?"

"Will you let me have it with you if I do?" He asked and I nodded.

"Great, now that that's settled we need to eat our breakfast before we have to leave." He told me as he finished the breakfast sandwiches.

"We're going to the zoo!" I said to our babies and they just looked at me.

"They don't know what you're saying." Kendall said.

"Yes they do. See, Oliver's smiling...no wait, I think he just passed gas."

"He gets that from you." Kendall said, walking past me.

"He does not!" I gasped at him.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked me, shaking his head and laughing a little.

"Orange juice please."

"O-jay coming right up."

I ran my hand through both of our babies heads, fixing their hair before something popped in my head. I quickly ran out of the kitchen, heading upstairs and into their room closet. I cut on the light and looked around for what I was looking for. I quickly found them and headed back downstairs. When I got back into the kitchen, Kendall was standing at the counter eating one of the sandwiches. He looked up at me and looked at what I had.

"Really?"

"Yes, we're going to be out in the sun." I told him before turning to look at my babies. I held up their hats and they smiled at me.

"Kendall were you feeding them?" I asked.

"Yeah but they got all stubborn after a while so I just let them play with it. Don't worry they have on their bibs."

"Oh, really?" I asked, picking up Oliver's frog bib, showing it to Kendall.

"Oh, well, they _had_ on their bibs."

I quickly put the bib on Oliver before he made a mess and ruined his clothes. I sat their white hats on the table. Hailey had a cute sun hat while Oliver had a small white baby fedora. I headed back over to Kendall to eat my sandwich while he finished his off. He went over and helped the babies finish off their food before he put their bowls in the sink. I was finishing up my sandwich by the time the doorbell rang. Who could that be?

"I can't answer it, I'm putting on my clothes." Kendall said, pulling off his shirt and putting on the one I brought down before going for his pants.

"Not in the kitchen." I scolded him as I walked out to answer the door. I opened the door to see our driver standing there. He had his back to me though.

"Um, hello?"

"Oh." He said, turning around.

"Sorry, I didn't hear the door open." He chuckled. "Your limo is ready for you to go to the zoo."

"Don't you think a limo is too fancy to be going to the zoo?" I asked him.

"Yes, it's quite fancy but it does provide you enough elegance to uphold a celebrity such as yourself." He told me.

"Celebrity?"

He just nodded and I sighed.

"Kendall, the limo's here!" I yelled.

"Okay! You still need to change!" He yelled back. I looked down at my pajamas and blushed.

"Excuse me for a second." I told the driver.

"Take as much time as you need."

I rushed into the kitchen to see him fully dressed in the clothes I brought down, picking up the kids. I quickly put on my clothes as Kendall walked into the foyer and strapped them into their carriers. I took my dirty clothes and threw them up the stairs before grabbing Oliver while Kendall had Hailey and locked the door. Once everyone was in we began to head to the zoo.

* * *

As we pulled up I hung up the phone with Logan. He called and told us that he and James were going to be running a little late. Kendall talked to Camille and Dak and they said that they were on their way now.

When we pulled up, just as I suspected, the limo caught everyone's attention. I looked at Kendall when we saw the people crowding in front of the limo. He just shrugged and smiled at me. The driver got out and we moved the children from the door so they wouldn't be bombarded with all the people. The second the door opened everyone got louder and some people even screamed. Our driver asked them to back up and they complied.

"We need a bodyguard." Kendall told me as we walked through the crowd of people. Everyone seemed to be fine and they respected our space and eventually left as we entered the zoo. I looked at Kendall to see if he was fine with caring both of the twins and he was lifting them like they're weights.

"What? I have to get my workout in. Don't forget the cardio." He said before he walked ahead of me. I chuckled at him and he eventually slowed down.

"Where are we suppose to go?" He asked me and I just pointed to the sign that said for special guest to follow the signs.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

As we walked Kendall was still doing the exercises, making the kids laugh.

"Kendall, you're going to get all sweaty."

"No I'm- Okay." He said after he noticed the look I gave him when he started to go against what I was saying. He knew what I meant with that one look. We rounded a corner and saw a reptile place. I made a mental not to check that one our way out.

"Hey, there's a huge tent." Kendall said before Oliver screamed which Hailey joined in with. Talk about making an entrance. We saw almost everyone from the hospital here.

"Hey!" Dr. Cunningham said coming over to us. She gave Kendall a hug before coming over to me.

"How have you two been?"

"We've been fine."

"Fine? We've been perfect." Kendall said, smiling.

"That's great! We've been dying to see you two and the twins." She said, making her way over back to Kendall. Kendall sat the carriers down before we looked over to see Dr. Wilson coming over.

"Hey guys." He said, giving us both hugs. Dr. Cunningham picked up both of the twins and they smiled at her.

"Watch your earrings, Oliver likes to pull them." Kendall warned her.

"So how's life?" Dr. Wilson asked us.

"Great. We just moved into our house a few days ago and everything has been going well. We're slowly adjusting to not having parents in the house but that means no extra hands." I told him.

"Do you guys need any help?"

"No, we're fine. Its just our parents have been there since day one so it's something we have to get use to. What about you?"

"Everything's been good. We haven't had some miracle walk in like you two yet. We both got a huge raise though for being the ones to successfully deliver twins from a male." He said as we made our way over to the tent.

"That's good. So are you going on vacation or something with that money."

"That's what I'm doing now. After this I'm going to have a look around L.A. before flying to Hawaii with the rest of my family."

"That sounds amazing. Are they there now?" I asked him.

He looked at his watch and said, "I think so. They should be there or almost there by now."

We talked about many things like family and different vacation spots before he was called over to join the rest of the doctors. Dr. Cunningham walked over to me and asked for me to follow her. Kendall was behind her as she held our babies.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He said with a shrug.

"Hello everyone!" Dr. Wilson said into the microphone. "We are happy to let everyone know that our celebrity guests have arrived." I looked around for any recognizable celebrities like Katy Perry or something but I couldn't find any.

"He's talking about us." Kendall whispered in my ear, noticing me looking around.

"No he's not." I whispered back.

"Kendall and Carlos!" Dr. Wilson said over the mic and everyone started cheering.

"Told you." Kendall said before we walked up there with everyone else. Dr. Cunningham handed us Hailey and Oliver and they were looking around at random things before we got their attention.

"Hello everyone." Kendall said, over the mic. "I'm Kendall and this is my fiance, Carlos, and our two adorable bundles of joy, Hailey and Oliver. To be honest, we're shocked that we're being considered celebrities when we didn't really do anything except what people do on a regular basis."

Everyone laughed at his joke before I saw Camille and Dak stroll in. I called them over and they made their way over to us.

"Oh, and these are our friends, Camille and Dak. They were one of the few people to know beforehand and Dak here didn't believe us one bit. We even had pictures and everything. He just couldn't believe it." Kendall said, gesturing towards Dak.

"They look so cute in their little hats." Camille told me as they came up.

"And look at you four all color coordinated." She added and Kendall gave her a look.

"I'm guessing it was all Carlos' idea." She said to him and he nodded.

"We can't thank everyone enough for all of the support we've been given and we hope that everyone has a fun day at the zoo." Kendall said before handing the mic back over to Dr. Wilson.

"We have food, drinks, and games here. You can stay here as long as you like and walk around and see some animals and stuff. Thanks for coming." He said before he gave the mic back to the DJ who began to play some music.

All four of us made our way to a table to sit down. Hailey started messing with my nose while Oliver wanted to be held by Camille. Kendall and Dak started having a conversation about kids. Hailey stopped and looked over my shoulder before she started making happy noises. I turned and looked to see James and Logan making their way over here. Hailey quickly wanted to be picked up by either one of them and James was the one to pick her up.

"Sorry, we're late. I had to do a few more shots and then I had to shave and pick up Logan from the Hospital."

"Hospital?" We all asked in unison.

"I was there for sort of a field trip to get some experience." Logan explained.

"Oh."

We all sat and chatted while we ate some of the delicious food they offered. We played a few games before we split up and decided to go look at some animals. Kendall got a twin stroller and we began to walk around.

* * *

"Look at the Elephants." I told Oliver and he made noises of joy.

Hailey ended up falling asleep while Kendall held her. He was going to put her back in the stroller but I told him not to because Oliver was going to wake her up. We watched the giant Elephants walk around with their baby Elephant. One of the workers there gave them some food before petting the mother. He quickly stepped away before she became over protective of her baby.

"Where do you want to go next?" Kendall asked me.

"I don't know, we can just walk around for a bit."

"We can go see the Lions."

"Okay." I said, following him. We walked up a small hill before seeing a sign that told us where the Lions were.

We followed the directions before coming across the Lion habitat. There were many of them walking around and sitting around. Most of them were females and cubs while the male lion sat on the top of the rock in the middle.

"Hey, I'm going to change Oliver, he stinks." Kendall told me as he handed me my sleeping daughter.

I locked the wheels on the stroller with my foot before he got Oliver out and headed into the bathroom. I made sure Hailey was comfortable as I leaned on the rock wall that kept anyone from falling into the habitat. I could see someone walking towards me and I turned and her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my god! You're Carlos! I knew you guys were here!" She screamed, causing Hailey to stir a little but not wake up.

"Oh, is she sleeping. I am so sorry."

"It's fine. Can I help you with something?"

"Oh, yeah, can I have your autograph."

"Sure." I said, signing the book she held out.

"Kendall, just went to change our son. He should be back in a few, you can wait for him if you want." I told her and she nodded her head.

"Is it hard having twins?" She asked me.

"No not really. It's just a little tiring but I have Kendall to help me."

"Is he as handsome as everyone says?"

"Extremely." I told her, smiling when she blushed.

"I wish I had a boyfriend like Kendall." She said, sighing.

"Don't worry, it'll happen soon enough." I told her before we heard a tiny roar. We smiled at the baby lions playing with each other. I saw some guy come up next to us. He looked over at me and Hailey before he spoke.

"Did you know, Lion cubs are vulnerable to predators such as hyenas and leopards but the most significant threat comes from other lions."

Me and the little girl looked at each other then back at him as he continued to speak.

"When a new male coalition takes over a pride they are often confronted by the cubs of the males that they defeated. Since females will not mate again until their cubs are 18 months of age, the new males kill all the young cubs in their new pride in order to bring the females back to estrus, which is like the female lion period. Older cubs and sub adults stand a chance though because they are able to escape. These cubs are evicted and have to fend for themselves although occasionally their mothers will leave with them and remain apart from the pride until their cubs reach independence." He told us and the fan made the 'he's crazy' hand gesture. He looked over at her and she stopped. She rolled her eyes when he continued.

"In order to protect their young from wandering and invading lions and raise their young, females rely on protection from their resident males. Males keep invaders out of their territories by patrolling, marking and roaring, and they will also fight if they encounter a strange male within their territory."

When he stopped there was a silence in between us. I looked at the girl and she looked at him. He gave us a creepy smile before turning his attention to the lions. The girl looked at me and made a face of disgust and I tried not to laugh.

"Oh my god, it's Kendall." She said, bouncing a little as she watched Kendall walk back over to us.

"Ah, the resident male has come to defend his pack." The creepy man said before he walked away just as Kendall walked up.

"He was creepy." The fan girl told me.

"Very creepy." I added.

"Who's creepy?" Kendall asked.

"Some guy that was just here talking about lions and their cubs." I told him before giving him a kiss. The girl let out a little squeal.

"Who's this?" Kendall asked me.

"A fan." I told him and waited for the girl to say something but she just froze.

"I think you broke her." He chuckled at my words before he attempted to break her daze.

"Y-Y-You're...Hi, Kendall." She said with a dreamy sigh and a giggle. Her words seem to bring her out of her daze and she jumped a little.

"C-Can I have your autograph?" She asked, holding out her book.

"Sure." Kendall said, smiling at her. I swear it looks like she's about to faint at any moment.

"There you go." He said, handing her back the pen. She took it and just stared at him.

"Y-You're so gorgeous." She mumbled.

"Thank you." Kendall said, blushing a little. She couldn't stop smiling as she left. She broke out into a sprint, running down the path and disappearing. The only thing we could hear was her screaming.

"Well, she was something." Kendall said, smiling.

"She really wanted to meet you." I told him.

"I can tell. I was hoping she didn't pass out though."

"That would've really been something."

We continued to walk around and look at other animals. We saw a bunch of Zebras and when Hailey woke up she tried to reach for them. By then, Oliver was sleep so Kendall put Hailey in the stroller. She wasn't as loud as Oliver so she wouldn't wake him. It was starting to get a little late so we decided to head back to the hospital tent.

"Wait, I have to go to the bathroom." I told Kendall.

He nodded and sat down on the bench by the bathroom. I headed in and quickly found the urinal and relieved myself. As I washed my hands, I looked into the mirror and saw the creepy guy from earlier. I tried to ignore him but as I walked to the paper towels he spoke.

"The lioness shouldn't travel so far away from the pack."

I quickly dried my hands and threw the paper towel in the trash before exiting. As I walked up to Kendall he stood and we began walking. I glanced behind me to see if the guy was following me but I didn't see him.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked.

"I think so. The creepy guy from earlier was just in the bathroom. I think he's following us." I looked behind me again just to make sure.

"Well, did he say anything?"

"All he said was a lioness shouldn't travel so far away from the pack."

"Did that really freak you out? You did say he said something back where we saw the Lions. Maybe he was just adding onto what he said."

"Kendall, I'm serious."

"Well, he isn't following us so we're fine."

We continued to walk back to the tent but I couldn't help but keep looking behind me even though I never saw him again. We walked into the tent and Camille was the first one to look at me and her face turned into confusion.

"Carlos, are you alright?" She asked me.

"He's fine. He thinks some guy is following us."

"Aww, maybe he's a shy fan."

"No, Camille. This guy is scary creepy and he called me a lioness and called Kendall the resident male."

"Maybe he's obsessed with Lions or something and fine you two a prime example." Logan said, sitting down to eat his food. Kendall picked up Hailey from the stroller and Logan offered to hold her but James quickly reminded him of Hailey's love of grabbing people's foods. I guess James won't forget when she spilled his barbeque chicken on his white shirt. He handed her to Camille instead.

"Logan, if you saw this guy you would be scared too."

"Don't tell me you're really scared?" Dak said and I blushed a little as I nodded.

"Carlos, you shouldn't be scared of anyone. Besides, Kendall would kick their ass. Right Kendall?" James said and we all turned our attention to my fiance. He was sitting down with his head on the babies diaper bag, sleep.

"Kendall."

"Huh?" He said, sitting up abruptly.

"Nevermind." I said, shaking my head at my tired man.

"Does he and Oliver always go to sleep around the same time?" Dak asked me.

"Most of the time, since Oliver and Hailey seem to switch sleep schedules since we moved here."

"Ow!" We all turned to Camille and she was holding Hailey's hand and her ear was red.

"Earring?" I asked her and she nodded before taking them out. She handed them to Dak when Hailey reached for them.

"Oh my god this was the best food ever." Logan said, wiping his mouth.

"You've been saying that all evening." James said.

"I'm sorry but this food really has been good."

"The food is good though." I added.

"It's starting to get dark." Kendall told us.

"I'm guessing that means he wants to go home." I said.

"You've guessed right." He said, standing up.

We gave each one of our friends a hug and they kissed the babies goodbye before we walked over to Dr. Cunningham and Dr. Wilson.

"Thank you guys so much for coming, we've really enjoyed having you two here." Dr. Cunningham said as we hugged.

"Thank you for inviting us. I still can't believe you consider us celebrity guests."

"Well, you two are the first ever couple to successfully deliver a baby from a male. Twins at that." Dr. Wilson said smiling at us.

"Don't forget the amazing doctors that helped us along the way." I reminded them before we made our exit.

We walked to the parking lot and the limo pulled up. When the driver got out I looked at him in shock. "How long have you been waiting for us?" I asked the man as he opened the door.

"I've been in the area most of the time, just driving around. It's amazing how much you can get away with when people think someone is in the limo in California." He said, smiling. I chuckled as me and Kendall strapped in the babies and climbed in. The driver returned the stroller before climbing into the front.

* * *

When we got into the house, Kendall headed straight upstairs. He had Oliver with him and instead of putting him in his crib he just headed to our room. I sighed and put Hailey, who went back to sleep, in her crib. I changed her into her pajamas before going into our room. It was truly a picture perfect moment. Kendall sleep on our bed with Oliver curled up into his arm.

I scooped up Oliver and carried him to his crib. I changed his clothes and put on his pajamas before hearing the shower cut on in the other room. I grabbed the baby monitor piece and headed into our room, sitting it on the nightstand. I went into our closet and cut on the light, once again mesmerized at how it cut on, and picked up mine and his underwear.

When Kendall got out of the shower he looked completely drained. He was almost fully dry, except for his hair when he flopped on the bed, still in his towel. I straddled his hips and he barely acknowledged me there. He didn't make any movements until I rolled my hips. He opened one eye and looked at me. The look on his face already told me my answer before I could even ask the question. But I still needed clarification before I get excited for something that might not happen.

"Too tired for sex?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Rain check?" He asked. I could just hear how tired he was.

"Fine but if you do this tomorrow, I'm just going to have fun without you."

"Don't worry, I'll be all energized for tomorrow." He said with a slow wink.

I smiled before climbing off of him and handing him his underwear. I grabbed a towel and wash cloth before hopping in the shower. I scrubbed my body off all the dirt and grime of the zoo before washing my hair. I let out a yawn and stretched as I rinsed off. This had to be the most relaxing moment of my day. I heard whining on the baby monitor and I sighed. So much for relaxing moments.

"Kendall, can you go check on them?" I asked, from the shower.

"Already on it." I heard him say, sounding tired as ever.

When I was done showering, I climbed out and wrapped the towel around me. As I walked out, I noticed clothes on the floor that weren't there before.

"Kendall?" I asked, looking at him in the bed. He just rolled to the side, pulling the sheets higher on him. He must've put on these clothes to check on the babies and just stripped when he came back. I was surprised he still had his old hockey jersey and red plaid christmas pajamas. I don't know why he grabbed those though.

Instead of putting on pajamas, I just dried off and put on some underwear and climbed into bed, after cutting off the lights. The second I was relaxed under the sheets, I was out cold. But not before noticing it was relatively early. We're getting old.

I woke up feeling Kendall's arms wrapped around me. I suddenly really had to pee. I slowly unwrapped his arms around me but the second I had them moved, they were back around me and he pulled me close to his chest.

"Kendall, I have to pee." I told him and he seemed to understand so he let me go.

I was only in my underwear as I walked into the bathroom, wincing a little as I cut on the light, letting my eyes get use to the brightness. I stared at my c-section scar that was only a few inches long and smiled. It didn't look that bad, it sort of looked like I got into a bar fight with someone. I don't know what I'm talking about, I'm tired.

After I relieved myself, I washed my hands before heading back into the bedroom, cutting off the light. I slowed my walking as I let my eyes adjust to the darkness. Instead of heading back to bed I decided to check on the babies and get something to drink. As I stepped into the hall, I felt how cold it was. Then again, I am in my underwear.

I went back into the room and grabbed the first shirt I could find and it happened to be Kendall's old hockey jersey. It was good enough. I headed into the babies room, peaking in to see them fast asleep. I made my way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. We had everything from flavored water to diet soda in here.

I leaned down and looked to see if we had anything I could snack on. The second I stood up, hands covered my eyes. I gasped and went to pull the hands down when the person whispered in my ear.

"We could totally have sex in the kitchen if we wanted to."

"Kendall!" I hissed, pulling his hands from my face and turning to him as he laughed.

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry but you didn't come back to bed."

"I got thirsty." I told him before my stomach growled.

"And slightly hungry." I added before turning back to the fridge. I felt him place his chin on my shoulder, looking into the fridge with me. I could see in the chrome of the fridge when Kendall furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's this?" He asked me, reaching in the fridge. He pulled out a bag and I gasped as he pulled it forward.

"Are those...diamonds?" I asked him. He walked over to the kitchen light but before he cut it on the house phone rang. I quickly pulled it off the hook so it wouldn't wake the babies before answering it.

"Hello?" I asked before looking at the time on the microwave. Who on Earth would be calling at 2am. Please tell me it's not my mom.

"Carlos Garcia, I need you to listen to me very carefully. Those diamonds you're husband has is knockout gas. I need one of you take them and throw them outside and close the door behind you." My eyes widened in shock as I stared at the diamonds in Kendall's hand.

"What?" He asked me before I snatched them and did what the woman on the phone told me to do. Not a second later did the bag explode, spreading smoke everywhere.

"What the hell was that?" Kendall asked, looking at me, equally shocked.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Great work Mr. Garcia. Now there are two agents coming to your door right now. I need you to answer it."

"Wait, answer it. Who the hell is this?"

"The C.I.A. and we need you to answer the door now." A second later there was a knock on the door. Kendall was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Carlos, who the hell is that and why is someone knocking on the door?"

"It's the C.I.A. this woman just told me to answer the door for two agents." I told him and that didn't do anything but intensify his look.

We walked out of the kitchen and I closed the refrigerator door before catching up with Kendall. We could see two figures from the moonlight. Kendall reached for the light but I told him to keep it off. He opened the door and there stood two agents. They were both men, one of them had natural red hair, pale skin, and blue eyes while the other one had brunette hair, fair-skin, and brown eyes.

"Is this Carlos Garcia? Child of Sylvia and Victor Garcia, age 18, born on August 13. Currently engaged to Kendall Knight, also age 18, born on September 9 to Jennifer and Francis Knight. Has a little sister by the name of Katie Knight. They recently gave birth to Hailey and Oliver Knight, twins, currently 5 months of age." My jaw dropped as the brunette guy rattled off all of our information and I slowly nodded my head.

"Good."

"Excuse me but can someone please tell me what's going on and how do you know that about us?" Kendall asked.

"We're two secret agents from the C.I.A. sent to protect you two."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know I'm a huge bitch for cutting it off here but to be honest, this chapter wasn't even suppose to go this far. This was suppose to be in the third chapter. This should've ended with the whole guy in the bathroom. Oh and tell me what you thought about him. BTW Everything he said about Lions is true. They're crazy. Also tell me what you think is going to happen. It's nice to see what people think is going to happen and then surprise them later on. So take a guess, maybe you will get it or maybe you won't. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This beginning author's note is the same for the stories I'm uploading today so if you've already read it. Thank you for reading more than one of my stories and if not...read on.**

**Hi, yes, I'm not dead. I know it's been a while since I've updated but I'm here to say that this is my MEGA UPDATE which means every single one of my stories is being updated today. Sort of a Christmas Present for everyone but if you don't celebrate it well. It's a Happy Holidays treat for you. I hope you all enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Protect us?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," The red hair guy said. "We are under the suspicion that you two may be the targets of-"

He suddenly stopped talking and we just looked at him. I gasped when the brunette haired guy fell forward. Kendall stepped in and caught him but put his hands up, dropping him, when the guy spit blood on his tank top. The red haired guy fell and I jumped back. He hit the floor with a thud and blood poured from his mouth, pooling on the floor. I looked at Kendall and he quick;y turned, running up the stairs to get the children.

"Carlos, I need you to listen to me. Close the door and step away from it."

I ran to the door and slammed it shut, locking it before I moved away from it. Kendall came down the steps with a frantic look on his face.

"What's wrong? Where are the kids?" I asked him.

He took the phone from me and his face grew even more intense as he spoke, "Where the fuck are my kids?"

"Put her on speaker." I told him.

"We have stepped in. Don't worry your children are safe. They are in an armor truck on their way to our safe area."

"What? When?"

"The same time the agents arrived at your door. You two must listen to me. Everything will be explained once you get here. Right now, you have to get out of there."

"But where?" I asked her as Kendall handed me the phone and walked to the front door.

"Don't go out the front door." I looked at Kendall and he took a few steps back from it.

"You have a hill in the backyard."

Kendall grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the backyard. As we passed through the kitchen, I broke away from him and grabbed our wallets. I gave them to him and he put them in his pockets before grabbing my hand and pulling me again.

When we made it to the backyard, I stopped. There was only one way out of here and it was the hill over the fence. I only had underwear and Kendall's barely covering hockey jersey. We heard some glass shatter inside the house.

"Go! You two have to get out of there and leave the house phone under a lawn chair."

I did what she told me to do before running over to the railing with Kendall. He hopped over and helped me over. There was nothing but dirt and rocks that lead to a highway. We tried to walk slowly down the hill but upon hearing more glass break we moved a little faster which lead to us falling. I was looking for anything to stop us before we slid into oncoming traffic but I couldn't focus. I was getting closer and I could see Kendall doing anything to get himself to stop.

We both clawed at the dirt but all it did was crumble in our hands. While clawing, Kendall ended up hooking his fingers around a tree root. He quickly reached out to me and I grabbed onto his hand. I was about to speak but my voice was cut off by the sound of the root snapping. I let go of Kendall's hand and rolled to catch onto a rock. I tried to pull myself up into a sitting position but ended up just pulling the rock from the side of the hill.

As I began to slide again, I didn't see Kendall. I turned over to see that I was coming to a ledge and a few inches away was oncoming traffic. The cars continued to speed as my heart started pounding in my chest. I gasped when I suddenly dropped.

"Gotcha." I heard Kendall say as I fell into his arms. I hugged him close to my body as dirt fell on our heads.

"We have to move." I told him in his ear and he moved away from the falling dirt just before the rock I was hanging on, slammed down. We both looked at each other and I couldn't help but pull him in for a kiss. When we pulled apart, I brushed the dirt out of his hair.

"Thank you." I told him.

"Anything for you." He said, brushing the dirt from my head as well.

I looked around us and I noticed we landed on the side of the road behind the cement baracades. Kendall sat me down on my feet and we both attempted to brush the dirt off of our clothes. Kendall took off his tank top since it was stained with blood and threw it over his shoulder.

"Where are we suppose to go?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"She didn't tell you?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"She just said that we needed to get out of there."

"Yeah, and look at what that's done."

"At least we're alive."

"I don't even know why we're in danger in the first place."

"Do you think they're trying to kill us?"

"No, that's not why." We heard someone say. We both looked over to see a man looking at us from inside a black van. Kendall pulled me close to him and the guy put his hands up.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help. I understand that a few minutes ago you were phoned by the C.I.A."

"Yes, but why?" I asked him.

"That will be explained later but we need you two to get into the van." I moved to climb in but I was pulled back.

"Show us your badge." Kendall told the man. I made a mental note to ask that next time. the guy reached into his jacket and pulled out a small leather wallet. He flipped it open and showed us his badge. I nodded and walked forward, only to be pulled back again.

"Throw it over here."

"Kendall."

"What?"

"I'm half naked and covered in dirt. Can we please just get in the van?"

"What if he's lying and tries to kidnap us?"

"I wouldn't dare do such a thing. I know that the two of you only want all of this to be over so you two can see your children, Hailey and Oliver."

"How do you know their names?" Kendall asked him.

"The C.I.A. knows everyone's names, Kendall. That's what makes us different from your enemies. Can you get in the van now?"

We walked over to the van and Kendall lifted me over the barricade before he climbed over himself. I climbed in and felt the cold metal against my feet. Kendall climbed in and sat down on the floor, pulling me onto his lap.

"I'm glad that one of us has on pants."

"We're so sorry for that. We had no idea when they were going to come after you two." He apologized as the van began to move.

"Come after us for what?" Kendall asked, growing frustrated. I rubbed his thigh to get him to calm down.

"They want to experiment with you two. A couple of months ago when we heard about you two we wanted to do some research on you and we came across them. They have been kidnapping guys from all over the world hoping that one of them would be able to bear children. They would rape each one of them and keep them for a month to see if anything happened."

"And when nothing happened?" Kendall asked.

"They would kill them." He said and I gasped.

"That's horrible."

"I didn't even know about that."

"No one did. Men would just disappear from all over the world randomly. But they all had to be around a certain age. The younger the better. It's really messed up. We've been tracking them and we think we know where they are keeping the men in these countries. If we're lucky enough we can come up with a good lead that can help us crack down on this before the GP find out."

"The GP?"

"General Public." Kendall told me.

"Oh."

"Yeah, we were lucky enough to get to you two before they could. Once they found out about your story, they were tracking you two down. Good thing you moved, that gave us the chance we needed."

"Just out of curiosity, what would they do if the guy could bear children." Kendall asked and I sighed. I just knew it was going to be horrible.

"Well, to put it in lighter terms, they would use him in order to produce a baby for their boss."

"He can't just find a nice woman."

"No, he's a registered sex offender but he dropped off the map a long time ago. We are having trouble locating him. He's also gay so this is the ideal thing for him. Sick, I know."

Me and Kendall gave him questioning looks and he gasped.

"No, no, not being gay. That's fine in my book, I meant what he's doing to innocent men when he can just adopt."

"So where are you taking us?" Kendall asked.

"Well, we are scheduled to drop you two off at a hotel and other team members will be taking over from there. We're doing this to keep them off your trail."

"Okay, but what if we see them, what will they look like?" Kendall asked.

"They are mostly dressed in old italian looking clothes but have expensive jewelry."

"You just described the most generic bad guy ever."

"Well, we would advise that you don't communicate with anyone unless they show you a badge."

"We can do that."

"Good because we're here." He said as the van came to a stop. We were about to get out but he stopped us.

"Only use this credit card. It will monitor us of what you buy and they won't be able to track it." He told us, handing Kendall the card. He took it and put it in his wallet before the man opened the door.

We walked into the Marriott and the lobby was extremely quiet. Then again it was extremely late at night. There was one guy at the desk and when we walked up to him he looked up and gasped, looking at the blood that was on Kendall's tank top. I moved back and stood on the rug because the floor was freezing cold.

I wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to heat myself up. Before Kendall could speak a guy came from around a corner and grabbed a key card. He told him the floor and told us where the elevators were located. The other employee just looked at him in shock. I knew Kendall was going to say something about us not paying but I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the elevator doors.

"He just handed us the key card."

"I think he knows about us." I told him as the elevator doors closed. I looked down at myself and how dirty I was before I looked over at Kendall to see he was just as dirty.

"I wish I dressed more before I went downstairs."

"I wish we actually put on shoes before we left."

"Yeah."

The elevator doors dinged and Kendall was the first one to walk out. He grabbed my hand and led me to where our room was. He opened the door and we walked in, cutting on the lights.

"Do you think they have this room stocked with stuff?" Kendall asked me. I opened the drawer and saw that there were clothes in it.

"It is." I told him before the phone rang. I looked over at him and he slowly picked up the phone. I walked closer to hear what she was saying.

"Hello?"

"You two are safe for now. The drawers are filled with your clothes but only on the right side."

"But there are clothes on the left side too."

"There will be two other people joining you, those are for them."

"Oh. Who are they?"

"We can't tell you. Don't leave the room and don't answer the door. The other people will have a key card to get in."

"Um, okay." Kendall said, looking at the door.

"Goodbye for now."

"Bye." Kendall said, hanging up.

"So we have the clothes on the right and there are clothes for other people on the left?"

"Yeah, now let's go get cleaned up."

Kendall grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom. He pulled the shower curtain back and started the water, plugging the drain. I looked at myself in the mirror. The last time I looked at myself in the mirror, we were in the comforts of our home. Now we're in this hotel, covered in dirt, running from some unknown people. I turned around to see bubbles coming up from the water in the tub.

"Where did you get the bubbles from?" He held up a bottle that was in the corner of the tub. I sat on the counter and waited for the tub to fill up while Kendall walked out of the room.

"What did you do with the tank top?"

"I put it in the corner next to one of the beds."

I jumped off of the counter once the tub was full enough. Kendall stopped the water and began to strip. I took off his hockey jersey, throwing it on the floor with his pajama pants before we both took off our underwear. He climbed in and held his arms out for me.

Once I was in with him, we both laid back in the tub and cuddled. I hugged his side while he had an arm around me. I took some of the bubbles and pushed them up on his chest. I felt him kiss my forehead and I leaned up and kissed his cheek. We just laid there and relaxed for who knows how long.

"You know, if we weren't running for our lives, this would be a little romantic." I chuckled at him and starting to think.

"If we weren't running for our lives, we would be in a bigger tub." It was his turn to laugh before he mumbled that I was right.

"I miss our babies." I told him after a moment of silence.

"I miss them too but it's good to know that they're in safe hands."

"Yeah."

"I wonder if they told anyone."

"Who the babies?"

"No, silly, the C.I.A."

"I don't know. I hope so. Who do you think the two guys joining us will be?"

"How do you figure they're guys." I gave him a look before he remembered.

"Oh, I don't know. I just hope they're nice."

"Yeah me too." I felt myself start to doze off and I think Kendall did too.

"Alright, time to wash up and go to sleep."

* * *

I wrapped myself in a towel as I watched Kendall step out of the tub. I handed him a towel and he wrapped himself before we walked out. I decided to head to the bed near the window, since our clothes are on the same side in the drawer.

"Wait." Kendall told me. I stopped and watched him sneak up to the window while staying from in front of it before pulling the curtains closed. I sighed and sat down on our bed. Kendall moved to the dresser and pulled out a pair of underwear for the both of us.

"Do you think we need to put on more, just in case?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I guess we can just grab something if we need to go." I said as I put on the underwear. He put on his pair and we climbed into bed. I cuddled into his side and he held me close. We said our good nights and dozed off.

When I woke up, I dared to open my eyes, hoping that everything we went through last night was just a dream. When I opened my eyes, I felt my chest tighten. Everything was real. As I stared into the mirror that was in front of our bed, I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't be waking up my babies for breakfast and then going back in the room to wake up Kendall so we could all eat together.

I climbed out of bed and went over to window. I stopped with my hand on the curtain. I couldn't open it. Who knows who's watching us? I sat back down on the edge of the bed and sighed. What am I suppose to do now? Aren't we suppose to be going somewhere? We can't just stay in this hotel forever. I heard footsteps outside of the room and I got a little scared before I heard kid voices yelling about going to the pool.

As their footsteps disappeared, I heard rapid footsteps coming back. I figured it was someone running to catch up with them. I gasped when the door knob began to jiggle. I quickly moved to the top of the bed and shook Kendall.

"Kendall, someone's coming." I whispered to him. His eyes shot open before he grabbed me. He rolled us off of the bed and onto the floor in between the wall and the bed in the corner. I gasped when my back hit the floor and he covered my mouth. Wait, what if that's the other people that's suppose to be joining us.

"Kendall." I said but my voice was muffled by his hand. He shushed me before the door swung open and slammed a few seconds later.

"Why were they chasing us?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, the lady on the phone said that someone would explain and that we're safe here."

Wait a minute. Those voices sound extremely familiar. Kendall even seemed to recognize them. He sat up and looked over the bed and said, "James?"

"Kendall?"

"Logan?" I sat up and saw that it was James and Logan standing there by the door.

"Carlos?"

"James, Logan, what are you two doing here?" I asked them.

"Us, what are you two doing here?"

"Yeah and why are you two on the floor?"

"We're-"

"Oh god, nevermind."

"What? No, we weren't having sex." Kendall said as he got off of me.

I got up off the floor and picked the blanket up. Kendall reached into the drawer and grabbed a shirt for me and him. I put the blanket back on the bed before taking the shirt. James and Logan sat on the other bed and James seemed to be in deep thought and Logan looked scared.

"What are you two doing here?" Kendall asked them. I hit his arm and he turned to me.

"The woman said two other guys would be joining us." I reminded him.

"We don't know." James said.

"We were just in the kitchen and someone called and told us that we needed to leave the apartment."

"That would explain your lack of clothes." Kendall said, interrupting Logan, who was in pajama pants and James was in gym shorts.

"She told us that we needed to come here and avoid the main streets."

"Someone chased us but we lost them when we cut through a mall." James added.

"She said that someone would explain once we got here but the man at the desk just sent us up here and we found you two."

"What about you two? How did you get here?" Logan asked.

"We were in the kitchen for a midnight snack and Kendall say a bag of diamonds. He was about to cut on the light but then the phone rang and some woman told us that the diamonds were knock out gas. I threw them outside and they exploded into smoke. Agents showed up at our door and when we opened it they started talking and then they stopped. One of them fell forward and Kendall caught him but he let him go because he threw up blood on him. The other one fell forward and I moved out of the way. Then the lady on the phone told us that we needed to leave. We couldn't go out the front door so she told us to go down the hill in the backyard."

"Oh my god." Logan gasped.

"All I had on was Kendall's hockey jersey and all he had on was a tank top and pajama pants. We had to slide down the hill and when we reached the bottom a van pulled up. They told me and Kendall to get in."

"And of course I was hesitant but Carlos was all for it." Kendall said, interrupting me.

"Not until after he showed us his badge. Anyway, he told us that we are basically being hunted by this group of people because of our ability to have children." Right after I said that both of their eyes widened in shock.

"He told us that this group would kidnap random guys rape them and wait to see if they would get pregnant."

"That's crazy, everyone knows that guys can't- well, nevermind." James said, stopping once he actually thought.

"But that wouldn't work." Logan observed.

"Exactly, which is why after a certain time they would see if he was pregnant. If he wasn't they would kill him." Both of them gasped and looked at each other before me and Kendall.

"So they're chasing you two because of you being in the news for having kids?" James asked.

"Exactly."

"Wait! Where are the babies?" Logan asked.

"The CIA took them into an armor truck while we answered the door for the agents."

"Oh, well at least they're safe."

"Yeah, I missed them so much though."

"Hopefully, we'll see them soon." Kendall added before the phone rang.

"Put it on speaker." Logan told Kendall. Kendall put the phone on speaker and we all leaned in to hear.

"Good morning."

"Is it really?"

"I know things are bad Mr. Knight but we have some good news. We have enough security covering the building so that you four can go and eat breakfast." Once she said that Kendall and James started throwing on clothes before rushing out of the door.

"That's good but what are we suppose to do after that?" Logan asked before I could.

"I will have to update you once you return, Mr. Mitchell. Goodb-"

"Wait, we know why Carlos and Kendall are here but are me and James here for the same reason?" Logan asked her, looking nervous.

"Yes, the same men that have been tracking Mr. Garcia and Mr. Knight have also been tracking you two. We suspect that it didn't start until after they failed to capture them but it could be as early as the time you took that visit to the hospital." Logan's eyes widened in shock at her words and he looked like he was about to throw up but he stopped it.

"Alright Mr. Mitchell, I have to hang up now and you have to go eat. You're the one who needs it the most."

As Logan hung up the phone, her words finally hit me. Why was he the one who needs it the mo- No, way! Logan got up and he stopped and started crying. I got up and hugged him.

"Logan, is there something you want to tell me?" I asked him. Instead of answering, I felt him cling to me and cry harder. I rubbed his back to comfort him.

"C-Carlos, I'm pregnant." I held in my gasp and just hugged him a little closer.

"This is good news. Why are you so upset?" I asked him.

"James doesn't know."

* * *

**A/N: When I first thought about a sequel. This chapter instantly came to mind and I had to wait for the mega update to share it with you guys. I really hope you liked it and the last bit was a surprise. That explains all of Logan's questioning and why he was at the hospital. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the random update and for not updating in a while. been quite busy but don't worry, I'm still trying to type every chance I get. I received a few messages from some of you asking me if I'm still typing. I answered back but I'll answer again. I will only stop writing on here if I get the opportunity to turn them into books. If that happens you all will be one of the first people to know. Anyways, enjoy! :D**

* * *

"What do you mean you haven't told him?"

"I-I never told him."

"Why not?"

"I-I'm scared."

"Logan, James loves you. He needs to know that you're carrying his baby."

"B-But-"

"Logan, I know exactly what you're feeling. I am telling you James will be happy."

"Carlos, please don't tell him."

"He's going to find out eventually and when he does, you're going to wish you told him sooner."

"How do you know?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Because he talked to Kendall about it. He told Kendall that if you could get pregnant, he would be so happy. Kendall explained to him how rare it is and he told him he already knew that. He loves you no matter what and I know you love him too." Logan seemed to be in deep thought as I talked to him. He sighed and rubbed his fingers through his hair before he looked at me.

"C-Can you just give me some time to think?"

"Sure but not by yourself. It's not safe. Come on, lets just go eat." I said, putting on some clothes.

"Is it going to be hard?" He asked me.

"What? Carrying a baby?" He nodded his head as I opened the door.

"No but remember that everyone's body is different. Besides, I carried two. It just gets harder to move towards the end but that's just me." We got on the elevator and when the doors closed, Logan wiped his face and fixed his hair.

"Wait, can I tell Kendall?" I asked him.

"Will he tell James?"

"Not after I'm done talking to him." He nodded his head as the elevator doors opened. We headed over to the dining hall, where James and Kendall were sitting. I sat next to my fiancé while Logan sat next to James.

"You okay?" James asked Logan and he nodded.

"Don't worry, Logan, everything's going to be fine." Kendall told him as he ate.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because love conquers all." I told him.

"That's right." James agreed and Logan smiled.

"Let's eat up so we can go back to the room and rest."

I nodded my head and began to eat the breakfast that Kendall got for me. Once everyone was finished, we all headed back up to the room. James and Logan headed to their bed and laid down, quickly falling asleep. Me and Kendall did the same but couldn't sleep.

"I miss them." Kendall told me.

"So much." I added as I cuddled closer to him.

We decided to watch Tv and when we cut it on the first thing that was on was the news. There was nothing about us. I mean, our neighbors had to see the front door open or the windows busted or something. But there was nothing about us in the news. I realized that this was sort of a government secret so it probably wouldn't be in the news. We spent countless hours watching Tv and I grabbed the remote, muting the Tv. Kendall turned to look at me and I sat up.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"I want to tell you something but I don't know if it's alright."

"You can tell me anything."

"I know but it's really not my secret."

"What secret?"

I leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "Logan's pregnant. That's why they're here."

"No way." Kendall said a little too loud. I covered his mouth and nodded. I removed my hand and he sat up, looking over at Logan and James cuddling as they slept.

"James should be excited and should've told me."

"He doesn't know and you can't tell him."

"But he-"

"Kendall, promise me that you won't tell him."

"Fine, I won't."

"Promise me." I said, looking him dead in his eyes.

"I promise." He said before he gave me a kiss, laying back down.

"Logan hasn't told him because he's scared of how James will react."

"But James wants kids."

"I know but I also know where Logan's coming from. Some people say that they want something but once they get it their opinion changes."

"That is true."

"Have you ever felt that way?" I asked him, sitting back up.

"Honestly, yes."

"When?"

"You remember when you told me that you were pregnant."

"Yeah..."

"Well, I know I was happy and all but I was really screaming on the inside. I didn't know that I was going to be a father at such a young age. I sort of had to talk to myself about it. I got myself into it and now I'm going to stick through it and be the best damn father that I can be and support the love of my life. I think James is going to do the same."

"That's really sweet, Kendall."

"It's the truth, babe."

"And that's what I love about you." I said, laying down on my pillow. I closed my eyes but opened then when I felt someone over top of me.

"I'm so bored." Kendall told me. I could practically see his eyes darken with lust as he leaned closer.

"James and Logan are right over there. We're not doing anything." He sighed and collapsed on me. I groaned at his weight coming down on me and he just laid there.

"I can't believe that Logan's pregnant." He whispered into my neck.

"Shh, you can't say anything about it."

"Can I sing it?"

"No." I told him before he rolled over, taking me with him.

"You remember that rain check we had." He asked, rubbing up my sides.

"I told you that they're over there and besides, that was before all of this happened." I said, climbing off of him. He sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go take care of my problem since you won't help me." I chuckled at him as I watched him walk into the bathroom. I got up from the bed and made my way over to the balcony door.

I peeked through the curtains and looked over to see that the balconies were almost connected. I could see a couple sitting in a chair, looking at the scenery. I wish I could do that but I doubt it would be safe. I sighed and laid back in the bed, watching Tv before I found myself dozing off.

* * *

"Carlos, wake up." I heard someone say. I opened my eyes to see it was Logan.

"I'm feeling weird." He said as I sat up. Kendall was sleep next to me and James was sleep on the other bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"I don't know and I'm scared. My stomach is getting bigger and I think James is starting to notice."

"If he asks and you don't want to tell him, just say that you're getting fat or something."

"I can't say that forever."

"You shouldn't want to hide it forever."

"I know, I just..."

"Logan, please don't cry. James is going to be so happy if you tell him. Trust me." We both turned to look at Kendall.

"You told him?" Logan asked me and I nodded.

"Either way I would've found out because your whispering isn't whispering."

"Please don't tel-"

"Don't worry, I won't tell him but Carlos is right, you can't hide it forever and you shouldn't want to. Whatever we are going through will ultimately point out that you're pregnant. It's better to tell him now and have him be happy than to hide it and have him feeling like you're hiding things from him." Logan nodded at Kendall's words before James started to stir.

"How about we call for room service?" Kendall asked us as James started to wake up to change up the conversation.

"Are we even allowed to, it doesn't sound safe." Logan asked.

"I could go for some food though. Didn't the lady say that it was safe?" James asked.

"Yeah but that was this morning." I told him.

"But wouldn't she call if it wasn't safe."

"James does have a point." Kendall said, reaching past me to the phone. I grabbed the menu before he could get it and began reading it. Once we ordered, Kendall took the menu from me and hit me with it. I took it back and threw it on the nightstand before jumping on him. He chuckled as I straddled his hips.

"When did you get so strong?"

"What are you talking about, I've always been strong."

"Lies." He said, smirking. I grabbed his hands and held them above his head. He chuckled before he tried to move. I held him down and his eyes widened in shock.

"What's that?" I turned around and he moved his hands from mine and leaned up, tickling me.

"No, stop, you jerk!" I squealed, trying to move away from him. He stopped when there was a knock at the door.

"Room service." A woman's voice sounded. We both looked at James and Logan, who were cuddling as they looked at us.

"I'll get it." I said, climbing off of Kendall and making my way to the door. I looked through the peep hole to see a woman standing there with a cart behind her. I went to open the door and I felt a hand on mine and someone's front against my back.

"Can you please hold up your identification?" Kendall said from behind me.

"Um, sure." She said, lifting her badge to the peep hole. I felt Kendall back up from me and let my hand go. I looked at him and he nodded towards the door, signalling for me to open it. I smiled at the woman as she pushed the cart in. When she left, I turned to Kendall and he looked confused.

"She was harmless."

"You didn't know that for sure." I couldn't argue with that. I just sighed and grabbed my food. James got up and handed Logan his before grabbing his own. Kendall grabbed his food and came over to where I was.

"I wish we could eat outside." He said, sitting back against the bed.

"It's not safe." I told him.

"Yeah."

Once everyone was finished eating we pushed the cart into the hall and just laid there, watching Tv. It was starting to get dark outside by the time we decided on showering. When James got into the shower, I wanted to ask Logan why hadn't he told him yet but when I looked over at him, he looked miserable. I decided not to ask him and by then we were all heading back to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I was expecting to see sunlight but instead the only light was coming from the hallway and the bathroom. I sat up to see that Logan wasn't in the bed with James. I heard what sounded like someone throwing up and I knew it was him. I peeked into the bathroom and Logan was on the floor by the toilet, crying.

He moved to the toilet and I turned my head as the sound of him throwing up came to my ears. He flushed the toilet and I moved over to him and rubbed his back. His body tensed but immediately relaxed when he noticed it was me. I remembered what it felt like to be like this and it was miserable. I just rubbed Logan's back as he cried.

"C-Carlos, what am I going to do?" He asked me.

"Logan, you have to tell him. It's killing you on the inside, I know it is."

"I-I can't."

"Why not?"

"B-Because he said that he wants a child but not now. I d-don't want him to hate me for r-ruining his career."

"Logan, listen to me. James will not care about his career once he finds out. If he does, we'll give him a reality check. Everything will be fine and even though he said that, he won't hate you for being pregnant since it's also partially his fault." Logan nodded his head before he leaned forward and gagged over the toilet.

"Logan?"

My eyes widened at the voice as Logan tensed. I turned to see James standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"J-James, I-I'm-" Logan stopped talking when the door handle to the room started to move.

James moved to put the latch on the door before it flew open. The person entering the room swung what looked like a knife at James stomach as the door slammed against the wall. James jumped back and punched the guy in the face. He dropped the knife and jumped at James. I quickly got up off the floor and ran to close the door.

I gasped when another guy was standing there. He pushed me back into the bathroom and I fell, sliding over to Logan. The masked guy stepped into the bathroom and reached for my feet. I kicked my legs and he scrambled to grabbed them. I managed to scoot back a little until I felt the coolness of the side of the toilet. Logan scooted himself into the corner and was holding his legs. The guy's eyes widened in shock as he fell forward.

"Grab his hands!" I heard Kendall yell. I reached up and grabbed the guy's hands as he fell towards me. I slid myself down as he fell and I heard his face come in contact with the toilet and he squeezed my hands. I pulled my hands from his as Kendall stepped into the bathroom. He kicked the guy in his side, pushing him off of me.

He helped me up and I turned to Logan who looked horrified on the other side of the toilet. He had a little blood on his face and was hesitant to grab my hand, but did. I pulled him up and his senses seemed to kick in. He moved past me and Kendall and ran into the main part of the room. We followed him to see James kicking the guy in the stomach as he laid on the floor in front of the dresser.

"You son of a bitch!" James yelled, delivering another kick.

"James, you're bleeding." Logan said, placing his hand on James' stomach. "It's just a scratch, I'll be fine." James said, letting Logan pull him away from the guy.

"Guys, we can't stay here." Kendall said as he moved over to the dressers. He threw us clothes and we all threw them on before we heard the elevator doors ding from the hallway.

"It shouldn't take them this long to get them. They should be sleep." Logan's eyes widened in shock.

"Those are the guys that chased us."

"We have to go." Kendall said.

"But where. They're coming down the hallway." I began to think about earlier. I remembered that the balconies were almost connected. I ran over to the balcony as Kendall ran to the door. He closed it and put the latch on since the door was busted.

"We can go out here." I told them.

"Jump?" They all asked in shock.

"No we go to the room next to us." Everyone ran out onto the balcony and looked over.

"They'll be expecting that." James pointed out.

"Then we go two doors down." There was a bang at the door and we knew it was the guys trying to come in.

"They're escaping!" One of them yelled.

I was the first one to climb over the railing, landing onto the balcony next to ours. I continued to the next one and turned around to see Logan climbing over behind me and then James, then Kendall. Before Kendall came over to the next one, he opened the balcony door. I knew what he was doing so I didn't question it. I opened the balcony door and hurried in. There was an old couple and they sat up with widened eyes. I gestured for them to be quiet as everyone came in. Kendall quietly slid the balcony door close and we could hear our door being burst through. We ran to the front and opened the door, running down the hallway.

"They're running down the hall!" One of them screamed.

"Well, fucking get them!" I heard another one say.

We ran down the hall and I saw a room on the opposite side of the hallway with it's door open. I knew from walking around that it had a balcony on it that was a straight shot to the pool. I burst through the door and ran past the maid, who was screaming.

"Carlos, what are you doing?!" Logan yelled.

"We have to jump!" I told him as I pulled open the balcony door. I looked over and saw that we were two floors up and the pool had a deep end.

"Carlos!" I heard Kendall scream as I stepped over the rail.

"Come on Kendall, we have to jump!" I yelled as I looked back at him, seeing James locking the door behind him.

Logan took a step back, only to bump into James as Kendall climbed over the rail. He intertwined our finger before we jumped. My heart raced as we began to free-fall. I felt Kendall squeeze my hand and I squeezed back before we landed in the water. We swam to the surface to see James talking to Logan on the balcony. Logan had a terrified look on his face and I knew why. He didn't know how to swim.

* * *

Logan's POV

"I promise you, Logan. I won't let you go." James said as he place his hand on my face, pulling me in for a kiss. I nodded my head and he climbed over the rail as banging came from the door. I took his hand and he helped me climb over. My heart was pounding and I suddenly had to really pee.

"On three, okay." James said and I nodded my head as a tears escaped from me blinking hard.

"One...Two...Three."

I closed my eyes and held my mouth closed tight. I wanted to scream so bad but I knew that I'd probably die. Right before he promised me he wasn't going to let me go, James told me to straighten my body before we landed so it wouldn't hurt. I did as I was told as we entered the water. I felt James wrap his arms around me before pulling me up. When I felt myself come up from under the water, I gasped for air.

"Get on my back." He told me, guiding my hands after I wiped my face. I heard a bang from above and saw that the two guys were now standing on the balcony. One of them was about to jump but the other one stopped him. They both turned around and ran back inside.

"Come on, we have to hurry." Kendall said as he and Carlos helped us out of the pool. Our wet clothes made everything ten times worse, not to mention, I'm still weak from all the throwing up I've been doing. We made our way into the lobby and headed towards the front doors. The guys at the front desk gestured for us to come over to them.

"Hide behind the desk in the manager's office." One of them told us while the other one began to mop up the water we trailed behind us. He started from where we were at and quickly moved to the front. We went behind the desk and through the manager's office door. We hid behind the desk dripping wet as we heard the two guys come running up.

"Where did those four guys go?"

"Four guys?"

"Don't play dumb with me buddy, they were fucking soaked and there were four of them."

"They ran out the front door to the left." James pulled me close as we listened to the guys run out the front door.

"Okay, you can come out now." One of the guys said. We all moved from behind the desk and followed the guy to the front.

"We have to get you four some new clothes." One of them said.

"Yeah, you're wetting up the lobby." We heard a voice say from behind us. We turned around to see it was the guys that were chasing us. James moved in front of me as Kendall did the same with Carlos.

"Well, we know who the brave ones are." The guy said with a smile.

"What the fuck do you want with us?" James asked.

"Well, our boss, desperately wants a child of his own. You four have the magic that will get him that child. Well, actually you two." He said, pointing out me and Carlos.

"Fuck that! You aren't taking anyone." Kendall spoke up before James could figure out what was said.

"Well, this gun that I have says otherwise." He said, aiming the gun at us.

"Hey, where did those guys go?" One of them asked, referring to the men at the desk that helped us.

"Go find them!" The guy with the gun ordered.

"Okay you four, this way." He said, waving the gun to the front door.

"Did you find them?"

"No."

"Fuck it, lets just take them and go." They pushed us out the door and into a black van.

"Go!" One of them yelled at the person in the driver seat. He got up when there wasn't a response.

"Shit." He said, jumping back as the body of the driver fell over the side of the seat.

"Don't move!" We heard someone say from outside. The guy held up his gun as the other guy climbed into the driver seat. I jumped and we all got as low as we could when guns started firing. The next thing I knew there was a dead body in front in of me.

"Circle the van." We heard someone say. Two seconds later the doors to the van come flying open and there's a gun aimed at us.

"I found them." The guy yelled over his shoulder as he lowered the gun.

"Hello, I'm agent Bernadette from the CIA. We've spoken before."

"You're the lady on the phone." Carlos said and she smiled.

"I am."

"Oh thank god." Kendall said breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Wait a minute. You said that this building was safe. How did all of this happen?"

"Well, Mr. Garcia, they have taken out most of the agents that were surrounding the building using a sniper. We were able to catch and kill that sniper and got here just in time to save you four. We're going to take you to a safer place now."

"When can we see-"

"Hailey and Oliver?" Agent Bernadette asked interrupting Carlos.

"We're actually going there now. Not to mention, we have to get you guys in some dry clothes."

"Please." I said as we stepped out of the van.

Kendall and Carlos got in one of the black trucks provided for us while me and James got in the other one. I leaned my head on James' shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me.

"We aren't going to talk about what that guy said right now, but we will talk about it."

"James, I-"

"Shh. Just rest for now, you need it." He said, rubbing my arm. I couldn't rest, not now, knowing that he knows. I can't really figure out what his emotion is because his voice is just flat. I sighed, at least he wasn't mad. At least, I hope he isn't. Oh, who am I kidding. He's mad.

Carlos was right, I should've told him.

* * *

**A/N: I know most of you are probably like, well that escalated quickly. LOL. Logan has learned a valuable lesson. Carlos is always right. Tell me what you guys think. Oh and since it's been confirmed that Logan is pregnant, tell me what you think it will be. I know it's a little early for that but I just want to know what you guys think it will be. A boy or a girl? REVIEW PLEASE :D**


End file.
